inoctiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Betharid (Goatmen)
Summary The Betharid, or more commonly known by Imperial Humans as "Goatmen" are a race of large, bipedal, goat-like humanoids. Most observed individuals are often no less than seven feet, and no more than nine feet, in height. However, rarely, individuals clocking at a towering ten or eleven feet have been observed. They are the only known species to have effectively resisted the Inoctium Empire, through the usage of guerilla warfare and a potent weapon known as "Grond's Fire" a gel-like burning substance that can eat through dragon scale and cannot be extinguished unless completely buried in sand. Not even water will put it out. Imperial knowledge of the Betharid is limited to sporadic contact with migratory tribes. Suggested word is that they even have their own cities, hidden somewhere in the west, but this is nothing but speculated rumor. Appearance Betharid are a large species. The largest known living sapients, the average Betharid towers at a rough height of eight feet exactly, not including horns, which can vary in shape and size. Betharid are large, and as such they are built to support all that weight.Instead of feet, they have cloven hooves, similar to that of an actual goat. Their torsos and arms are more like an actual human, thus leading to the "Man" part of their name. Their heads are also more Goat-like than human, with the elongated faces, slightly angled ears, and horns. It is unknown if they have proper "Sub-Races" but there are a known variant simply referred to as "The Guard" The Guard are giants, even among Goatmen. Standing straight at 11 feet tall, are rarely seen by the other races of Inoctium, only encountered on the battlefield, protecting a tribe's chief or leading the forces of the Betharid combatants, wielding long polearms with sharpened edges, more like sharpened metal clubs than glaives at such a point. Religion The Betharid pray to a single known Deity. Neyeen, Goddess of all life, for to them, she is who created the Betharid. Starting with Grond, the First and Everborn. Betharid tales say that Grond was given 51 tasks to complete in order to prove to Neyeen that what would become his people would be worthy. Grond then completed the 51 tasks, and the Betharid were created. The Betharid were then given three gemstones and three tasks. The First Task was that they were to respect all plants and Animals, and in turn were given the Gem of Fire, which taught the Betharid to be able to use the gift of fire. The Second Task, was to never forget their place, as defenders of life and of the earth itself, and in turn they were given the Gem of Water, which taught them how to make use of Agriculture, and of domesticating the wild beasts. The Third and final task was the greatest of them, to defend the Heart Trees, seedlings of a long destroyed Great World Tree in which the Betharid were originally constructed to defend, but was destroyed in a long forgotten battle. In turn, they were given the Gem of Iron, which bestowed upon the Betharid the knowledge of Metallurgy and Ironworking. The Betharid still guard the Heart Trees that they know of, which are massive specimens, easily towering up to eighty feet at their observed smallest. Bark as white as snow, and leaves of gold and silver, with fruits that shine an (edible) copper, the wood from such trees is a bright grey, being strong, flexible, and makes for excellent bow wood. The issue is procuring said wood is almost impossible, as the Betharid are not known to often trade such wood at their few Border towns, where in times of peace the Betharid and other races engage in mercantile pursuits.Category:Races/Species